A Tale of Two
by Melody Jade Everson
Summary: Everyone has heard of the story of Dagur the Deranged. How 'mad' people claimed he was. But no one had heard of the story about Amora the Adrenaline junkie. A girl who rides with her dragon flying about 500 feet than dives into the ocean at full speed, has no memory of her past, and lives alone. What should happen when the two meet?
1. Chapter 1

All Amor had ever remembered was her name, her dragon's name, and her age. That was it. The young girl woke up on the shore of a rocky beach and she stood placing her hand on her head.

"Where am I?" She asked the dragon. The dragon shook its head and looked around roaring into the sky. The young blonde looked up seeing nothing but fog covering the area. She walked in to a cave and gasped looking up. She had never seen anything like this. The farther in you went into this cave, the darker it got. But it was also brighter as well. When she walked into a large section of the cave, she noticed that the river glowed bright of blue algae. A popular diet of the Flightmare. The main river was wide and deep. But it had small streams that flowed into different caverns.

"Halfmoon, look at this place." She said turning around looking back at a white dragon with blue inner wings. Her nails where grey and her horns were blue. Matching the dragon's eye and her mark on her forehead. The dragon's neck was about medium size. Wasn't as short as Terrible terror, but wasn't any longer than the tiny tooth version of the Monstrous nightmare. The fifteen year old kept on walking in the cave and saw a dead end sighing.

"Well, girl. Should we find a place to rest?" She asked. The white dragon snorted in response as if she was saying yes. The girl nodded and walked into the main section of the cave and found an small opening that was big enough for both of them. The girl walked into the opening and watched as the dragon created a small flame for both of them. The blue flames were enough for the young girl to be warm. It wasn't long before the blue flames, turned the natural orange color. The dragon laid down making the young girl walk over to her dragon and lay down next to her.

"Halfmoon, where are we? This cave looks like it was created centeries ago by some sort of dragon. But what kind?" She asked sitting there. The dragon snorted having no idea, which caused the girl to yawn. She nodded before she laid down on the dragon's chest. She closed her eyes when she felt her dragon's wing come over her covering her like a blanket. The next morning they woke up and Amor stretched seeing that the fire was dimmed down to burning embers. Amor walked to the place where they had crashed landed and picked up a fishing net. She looked back at Halfmoon and smiled getting an idea.

"Hey Halfmoon, wanna go fishing?" She asked and the dragon nodded as she climbed on her dragon with the fishing net in her lap. The dragon took into the sky and over the fog.

"Okay, we just have to remember where we came from. Okay girl?" She asked the dragon and the dragon snorted a nod as she lowered herself over the ocean. Amor lowered the net into the water and watched a ton of fish got caught in the nets. Once the dragon raised above the ground seeing that she had caught a lot of fish. The two flew back to the cave entrance and gasped seeing the amount of fish.

"You got yourself a whole meal. I got myself a possible trade." She said and the dragon started eating right away. Amor took out a Salmon and began to cook it, then ate it.

"You know girl, I saw a village nearby. Think I should go check it out?" She asked the dragon and the dragon nodded. Amor gathered the remaining good fish in the net and got onto Halfmoon. She quickly took off into the sky and looked down on the village and gave a kind smile.

"Looks like this will become our lives now." She said to the dragon. The dragon landed in the forest and shook her head giving off a wine noise.

"Halfmoon. I don't know if this place accepts dragons in their lives. I don't even remember what my past life was like. But we have to live with what we got." She said and the dragon snorted a nod before taking off into the sky and landed on a nearby cliff.

"I'll be back soon." She said and walked into the village. She looked up seeing dragon's everywhere. She gulped out of nervousness and walked into the dock area noticing how trade was plentiful in this area.

"Ello miss, are you looking to trade that fish for anything?" A man with a beard asked. She walked over to him and nodded.

"Yes, supplies." She said setting down the net full of fish. The man gasped looking at the fish before grabbing a few.

"Great quality you have here, the salmon is bigger than most. The Herring looks fabulous. What would you like for all of this?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Anything that I can last on. Like furs or something?" She asked and he shrugged before grabbing one thing. A helmet.

"It's the best thing I have milady." He said handing her the helmet. She nodded looking at her own reflection through the metal. Platinum blonde hair fell down her back unbraided and very light green eyes seem to take more notice than anything else. She noticed these soft small freckles on her cheeks and smiled. She saw a marking on the side of her neck seeing how it looked like a tattoo that would never come off and slightly smiled before placing the helmet on.

"Thank you." She said and he nodded shaking her hand. He gave her back the net and she walked off getting to Halfmoon and smiled rubbing her head.

"This looks like it'll be the start of a nice partnership." She said getting on the dragon and smiled as she took off into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

A year had passed since she crashed onto the rocky beach. Amor had learned how to thrive in a cave. By now, She has memorized what caves to go into and what cave not to go into. Trade for her was great. Her hair was hidden under that helmet she wore when she was in town. But now she wasn't trading fish for supplies. She was trading fish for paper. It was her idea to create a map of the cave. She was great on supplies for now. That morning, she woke up and smiled greeting her dragon.

"Morning Halfmoon. We have to go into the village and trade." She said standing and rubbed her dragon's snout. The dragon stood and the girl got on her back. Together, the pair took off into the sky and landed in their normal spot. But, there was something Amor had spotted that made her on high alert. She saw a sail that had some sort of dragon on it.

"Be careful girl. Roar if you hear or see anything that will pose as a threat. Okay?" She asked and the dragon snorted as she walked away. She made sure that her helmet was on her head and smiled walking into town.

"Hello love." The trader said seeing her as she placed her load of fish on the table.

"Hi. What's in it this time?" She asked looking around his shop.

"I got this new bow and arrow set from an island that prefers to keep quiet. They haven't even told me the name of their island because of something that happened." he said making the girl confused.

"What happened?" She asked looking at him.

"I heard some other's there talking. The tale is that the chief has no heir or ruler because of a horrible battle. The leader of the rival tribe them-self killed the only living heir while she was with child." Right away, Amor gasped with shock, more like angry because of this.

"How horrendous. That's just cruel." She said and the trader nodded in agreement before handing Amor the bow and arrows.

"I hope you enjoy the bow." He said and she nodded smiling walking away. Not even knowing it. There was someone else in the same area as Halfmoon. A man stalked through the woods of the village at the time. His crossbow was ready and dark green eyes moving around slowly looking for his next victim. So far, nothing had showed up that day and he was being careful. Finally, after what felt like forever of searching, he found his next victim. A white dragon was sleeping in the middle of the woods under the shade. As he jumped over a down tree, his feet hit a branch giving off a hushed snap. The dragon's head lifted up not even seconds later. The dragon scanned it's surroundings with precise, mismatched eyes and lifted ears that twitched when the wind howled ever so slightly. Amor was walking back and she saw this beautiful dragon. At first, she thought it was Halfmoon then she saw that this dragon had no saddle. She noticed that this dragon was slightly smaller than her dragon and the neck was too short to be Halfmoon. But the one thing that stuck out more than anything to Amor was the fact that this dragon had blue strips and spots all along it's body. Plus it's wings were different. Worried, she ran deeper into the woods and called out to her dragon. The young girl was lost and scared before she saw the familiar white dragon.

"Halfmoon, we have to get out of here." She said climbing on her treasured dragon and the dragon took off into the sky. She looked down at the other white dragon, but didn't know what to do. The white dragon blew her blue flames at the man before disappearing into the clouds.  
"Girl that was close. Too close. Let's go home." She said to the dragon and flew back to the cave. The young girl looked around the cave and studied the bow. She took off her helmet her hair falling out hitting her back. She pushed her hair out of her face and stood looking around the area.

"Halfmoon, did that ship and everything seem all to familiar?" She asked the dragon. The dragon snorted a nod and Amor sighed looking a bit confused. She stared down at the bow and arrows in her hand before she sighed. What was it about the markings on this bow that she recognized. Was it the patterns, the way the bow was curved? or was it the arrows. How the arrows was made from reindeer bone, or the fact the rock was made from some sort of stone she had never seen before? She set down the bow and arrow set before she looked back up at Halfmoon.

"Let's rest. it'll come to me sooner or later."She laid down staring at the fire and sighed before she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, she had a bad feeling as she got up and yawned stretching. She walked into the focus of the cave and looked around to see if anyone was in here.

"Hello?" She asked holding onto the dagger she got from trading and looked around. After no reply for some time, she walked back over to Halfmoon and smiled rubbing her dragon's snout.

"It's okay girl. Whatever I heard, It's gone now." She said grabbing the fishing net and got on Halfmoon.

"Let's go." She said and took off out of the cave and into the sky. She flew to their normal fishing spot and was able to grab a bunch of fish. But it was less than normal. The dragon and her landed on their beach. Once the dragon had her fill of food, Amor gathered everything she needed for trade and took off into the sky with Halfmoon. They landed deep in the woods and Amor looked around.

"You be safe girl. Give me a roar if you feel uncomfortable." She said to the dragon. The young girl placed her helmet on keeping most of her under the helmet before she got off of her dragon smiling. Amor soon walked down to the village and smiled walking into the trading center.

"Hey." She said seeing the trader. The man gave her a kind smile and motioned for her to come forward.

"Got me anything good?" He asked.

"Mostly Herring and Salmon." She said and he nodded.

"Slightly smaller than normal. But I can work something out for a return customer." he said walking into the back of his shop. She looked around the trading area and smiled slightly. The man returned with a small sword. It was smaller than a normal sword, but larger than the average dagger.

"Thanks." She said taking it out of it's scabbard. The blade was a beautiful silver color and was smooth looking as well.

"You're welcome my dear. This one of the finest I was able to trade. It came from a tribe farther south of here who knew exactly what metals made the best blades." He explained and she nodded smiling.

"Thank you so much." She said walking off. She placed the sword on her belt and ran back into the woods. Completely unaware of the fact she was being fallowed. She walked back to her dragon and smiled rubbing her snout.

"I'm back girl." She said smiling and the dragon snorted a reply. She heard a twig snapped and she turned around placing her hand on her new sword. Standing in front of her was a man who easily towered over her. He easily could of been in his early twenties. She looked up seeing that he had dark green eyes, was muscular, red hair that was pulled back into a braid behind him, war paint on his left eye, some symbol as his belt buckle, and overall, looked like a threat towards Halfmoon.

"Who are you?" She demanded pulling out both her sword and her dagger.

"Oh my, I'm hurt that you have never heard of me." The man snarled at her. She lowered her weapons and placed the sword back in it's spot.

"Other than the trader, you're the first person who acknowledged that I even exist." She said and Halfmoon growled standing.

"I see you're a Berkian. Yet, you've never heard of me?" He asked. She looked at him confused and shocked.

"Excuse me, what? A Berkian. You think-? Oh... No. I'm a nobody. I don't live in this village here. I'm pretty much a whatchamacallit. A person who doesn't live in a village and stuff." She stated.

"Yet you have a dragon." He pointed out.

"Your point?" She asked placing the net back on Halfmoon.

"That dragon would go great on my wall." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"No. Don't even think it. Either I keep this dragon, or I'm dead. Pick your poison." She said crossing her arms. He said nothing as he looked at her. She started walking away with Halfmoon before she looked back

"Whatever you say...child." He said and she froze getting off of her dragon.

"Child? I so happen to be at least sixteen. I'm no child." She yelled approaching him.

"Hey, compared to me, you're a child, weakling in that case." She pulled out her sword glaring at him.

"Prove it. Creeper." She yelled looking at him. He pulled out his sword and charged after her. She put the sword up in self defense blocking his attack. Not even a minuet later, Halfmoon breathed her blue fire right at the attacker making Amor get on the back of her dragon. Halfmoon took off hoovering lower than normal. She hoovered about twenty feet off of the ground.

"Coward." He yelled chasing after her. She grinned patting Halfmoon's neck.

"Go ahead Halfmoon." She said and the dragon quickly thought for a moment before whacking the man with her tail and he fell over and tumbled down the hill.

"Ha ha, yes. Good girl Halfmoon." She yelled out loud and took off her helmet her hair blowing in the wind as she flew. When they landed her long locks fell down onto the saddle. She turned back around and the man looked at her shocked, confused, and a bit upset.

"You're a girl?" He asked and she rolled her eyes sighing.

"Yes, what did you expect. Some sort of weak boy who hadn't even hit puberty?" She asked with a snort. He crossed his arms and snorted.

"Maybe." He mumbled under his breath. She rolled her eyes slightly smiling.

"Whatever. Let's go girl." She yelled and the dragon took off into the sky.

"Whoever he was, he seems like a worthy opponent. What do you say girl?" She asked the dragon as they flew into the clouds. The dragon grumbled as they landed on the beach making Amor start laughing as she got off her dragon.

"Relax Halfmoon. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you." She said to the dragon and walked into the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

The young girl woke up the next morning and grabbed her sword running to the entrance of the cave, to the focus. She looked around swearing she heard something and kept calm.

"I thought about what you said." She gasped turning around holding the sword in self defense mode.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"I stumbled in here by accident." The man, the same one from the other day, said as he stood there, leaning against the cave wall.

"I don't believe you." She said taking a few steps to the side.

"Anyways, I thought about what you said, about not being a Berkian. Your tattoo isn't related to Berk at all." He said and she looked at Halfmoon, confused and worried.

"Of course I'm not a Berkian. I'm a loner. No one cares for the loner so what's the point really?" She asked holding her sword up higher. He looked taken back a bit as he held one of his dual axes.

"You're a worthy opponent which is that's something hard to find. I suppose that now that Hiccup is grown he's become more worthy than the last time I saw him." The man said, getting lost in thought and she shook her head, confused.

"Who? I am so lost right now." She said, walking forward. She misplaced her foot and fell into the glowing water, going under. She quickly surfaced from the water and climbed out. She didn't realize that she had algae stuck in her hair and it had started glowing in her hair. She looked at the man in front of her, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Hiccup is the chief of Berk. It's not far from here, actually. It might take a day to get there on foot from here. By dragon it would take probably an hour or so? Anyways, he's the chief of Berk just like I'm the chief of the Berserker tribe." he explained as best as he could.

"That reminds me, I never caught your name." She said staring at him. Her sword had been lowered to her side slightly.

"Where are my manors? I'm Dagur. Dagur the Deranged." He said introducing himself with a grin and a bow.

"I'm Amor. I don't really have a title." She said calmly. He made a face, staring her down.

"Strange... How come you don't?" He asked, approaching her slowly. She shrugged taking a step back for each one he took forward.

"You're talking to a person who lives in a cave, with a dragon and has no village. I'm a loner, that's why. Loners don't get titles." She said sighing as she walked back over to Halfmoon who started licking her.

"Whatever you say Amor... the loner" He said, walking away. Amor felt anger grow in herself as she watched him walking away.

"Hey!" She yelled, feeling the anger rise up in her as she stomped over. He stopped, turning around to face her

"What?" He asked with a smirk.

"Are you going to tell me how you found me?" She asked, stopping two feet in front of him. He shook his, head making her charge at him. He grinned and held his ax up in a defensive position as her sword came into contact with his ax.

"Wow, you're strong for a girl." He mocked, pushing her sword off of his ax. She quickly thought and dropped down and sticking a leg out, tripped him. Amazingly, it worked and she stood back up and towered over him, pointing her sword down at him. He slid out from under her and dusted himself off, glaring down at her. She had backed away a bit to give him room.

"Not bad." he smirked just as she slipped into the water again, stepping too close to the wet rocks. She felt where she was before she surfaced and grabbed her sword. Amor looked, around not seeing Dagur. She felt fear growing in her as she bit her lip, blinking. She hear some stones slip from their spots and turned around, swinging her sword around in a swift motion and striking the ax.

"Tell me again. How... Did... You... Find.. Me." She demanded through gritted teeth. He lowered the ax and, after a moment, she lowered her sword.

"I was chasing a wild dragon and stumbled upon this cave. Happy?" He scowled.

"Very." She said before walking over to Halfmoon and rubbing her snout.

"You better not tell anyone where I am located. I would prefer to stay here undiscovered." She said, turning around and looking at him. He scoffed softly at her before he walked over to her but nodded nonetheless.

"I've never seen this cave before. What's in here?" He asked and she smiled, grabbing her sword.

"Mostly glowing algae, some unkempt caverns. Why?" She asked making him shrug.

"No reason. Do you ever get lost?" He questioned as they walked down a tunnel. He followed without asking.

"Not really. I've been here for a year now. At first I got lost but I'm still exploring new places." She said smiling slightly. She then heard a loud roar come from down the tunnel and gasped, hearing a loud crunch under her foot.

"Eggshells?" She asked kneeling to look at the shells.

"Looks like Whispering Death eggs." He said. As if on cue, a dragon with endless rows of teeth came out of the earth and roared at the two humans.


End file.
